


Monopoly Is A Bad Game

by Aondeug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: It'll be fun, she said. Just a nice fun board game with her new girlfriend. Why there's even a thimble! If only Kanaya knew the horrors that awaited her.





	Monopoly Is A Bad Game

Maybe it’s best  
Not to play the Monopoly  
With your new human ‘girlfriend’,  
Or matesprit,  
As you’d so prefer,  
Because you’ve past GO  
About 20 times now  
And all with no end in sight  
As she’s amassed an army  
Of little green (how charming) houses.  
  
You though?  
You are a pauper here  
As you are with sarcasm  
And you’re not sure  
That it’s worth the effort to learn  
The game with the little dog  
And shoe  
And iron, not in the fire.  
Monopoly’s a travesty  
And you are too.  
  
Maybe it’s best  
We not play the Monopoly,  
Rose.


End file.
